


Dreaming

by Revakah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Consensual, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom!Eli, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Pet Play, Pre-established Boundaries, Prearranged Consent, Somnophilia, sub!Thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/pseuds/Revakah
Summary: When dreams become reality -- inspired by Chapter 14 of Following Orders by CharlotteShay





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlotteShay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteShay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Following Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965384) by [CharlotteShay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteShay/pseuds/CharlotteShay). 

> Thank you to CharlotteShay who very kindly agreed to my request to write something based on Chapter 14 of Following Orders- if you haven't read that, you should! 
> 
> To make you aware- this fic does feature sex with a sleeping person, however this has been discussed between both parties and is 100% consensual.
> 
> Thanks to chaos_monkey for the beta/encouragement!

He stumbles through the door to the bedroom, it’s been so long since they’ve had the opportunity for a real bed, but there’s a hand tight in his hair and- 

_ “Down” _

He’s on his knees at his master’s feet and-

_ “Strip” _

It’s tricky when he can’t stand, he has to wriggle and fumble and his face is burning but he has to-

_ “Turn” _

He does, clumsy with lust and off balance, he’s ready to crawl towards the bed but then there’s a foot between his shoulder blades and he’s forward and down, gasping as he’s heldfilled _ fucked _ , hard and fast and deep.

It’s not  _ enough _ though, but this isn’t  _ for _ him, it’s for his master, he is here to be  _ used- _

hands tighten on his hips as he’s filled, weight pressing him down as the other man slumps across his back for a few long moments; before he is shuddering as he’s left empty, left _ wanting _ , a mess of sensation and  _ need.  _

He moves to follow him to the bed but- 

_ “I thought you were a good pet” _

He is  _ he is  _ so why-

_ “Good pets don’t sleep on the bed” _

No, no they don’t and he is good he  _ is- _

_ “Sleep” _

He is a good pet, It's contentment, safety, structure, a role he can sink into, let himself fall knowing that he will be caught and held. He wants to do as he’s told but there is no way he can, he’s too-

He does

***

_ ...he’s dreaming, he must be... _

Eli’s hands gentle on his skin, soft lips against his neck and his warm body pressed against his back, the sensations honey-sweet and hazy, unhurried and lovely. He drifts like that for a long while, content to dream, where they are doesn’t matter, that isn't his to worry about- 

Eli’s hands are moving lower, now, fingers wet with lube and teasing at his hole, pushing inside as he grinds back with a soft moan.

A shift, a hand on his mouth as he’s filled again, a moment-

His master has him, thrusting into him, the angle is perfect this time and it’s wonderful, so good, too  _ much _ -

Sharp pressure pain from teeth in his shoulder **-****_awake-_** and his mind is spinning **_-real-_** with whowhere**Eli**_here_ and he feels-- he's going to - 

_ “Come” _

He does.

The pleasure doesn’t stop, he’s still being fucked, one leg over Eli’s shoulder as he’s arching his back and mewling for more. Dizzy from the hand on his throat, shuddering at the feel of his master coming inside him again, he’s twitching, sated, spent. 

Safe. Beloved. 

Drifting, happy to be guided as he’s cleaned up and led to bed, curling around Eli as sleep beckons him again 

_ "Was that everything you wanted, love?"  _

He presses a kiss to the other man’s hair, smiling to himself as he answers

"You gave me everything I asked for, _ch’eo ch’acah_, as you always have. Thank you." 

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> ch’eo ch’acah- my love
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
